Te odio, pero te amo
by Kumiko-nyan
Summary: Rima ha descubierto la verdad, y ahora planeara su venganza, pero nuevos sentimientos podrian cambiar eso. Nagihiko x Rima


Era un día normal en la escuela Seiyo cuando Rima iba llegando a su salón de clases, Rima se había percatado de que no haber visto a Amu o a Yaya en todo el camino, pero no le extrañaba después de todo Amu se quedo en la casa de Yaya y eso solo significaba una cosa que se habían quedado dormidas por jugar hasta tan tarde, Rima solo pensaba: Que infantiles…

Entonces de nuevo pensaba: Que aburrido no esta Amu, tendré que estar sola con Tadase y el Desagradable de Nagihiko.

En eso llega Nikaido Sensei y todos hacen la reverencia, se acomoda y les dice a los chicos: Les tengo una información a todos Tadase-kun tuvo que salir de la ciudad hacia una reunión escolar así que no llegara hasta mañana, eso es todo ^^

Entonces la expresión de Rima cambio, todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y era solo por una cosa, estaría todo el día SOLA con Nagihiko la ultima persona en el mundo con quien querría estar, definitivamente este iba a ser un día terrible para Rima.

Pasaban las horas volando para Rima, lo único que no quería era que llegara la hora, pero era demasiado tarde ya tocaban las campanas que anunciaban el desastre.

-No puede ser, Sensei debe haber algo que pueda hacer, cualquier cosa- dijo Rima

-Lo siento Rima-chan pero tú tienes tus deberes de guardián que son más importantes, ya puedes irte -

Maldito Nikaido Sensei, lo detesto – pensaba Rima

Caminaba lo más lento posible, pero aun así ya no lo podía evitar, dios por que no se quedo con Yaya al menos se hubiera evitado esto. Ya podía ver la puerta del jardín, demonios ya caminaba por el pasillo y el en fondo podía divisar una cabellera azul, ya era muy tarde, ya había llegado y ahí estaba el estúpido de Nagihiko con su sonrisa mirándola.

-Hola Rima-chan ^^ - Le dijo amable.

-Buenas tardes- Le dijo ignorándolo completamente.

-Bueno Rima-chan hoy hay mucho trabajo por hacer y lamentablemente estamos solos así que será mas largo, lo siento.

``Hoy habrá mucho trabajo será mas largo´´, dios pero que estúpido mas grande, lo decía con tanta tranquilidad, con esa sonrisa y para colmo le decía Rima-chan, intentaría hacerlo todo lo mas rápido posible para salir lo mas pronto de allí.

-Voy a buscar un poco de té, ¿Quieres?-

-Claro, si quieres te ayudo-

-No gracias-

Rima se levanto de su asiento, paso por el lado de Nagihiko y de pronto sintió un desnivel en el piso, y se fue de espalda para el suelo, pero de pronto sintió una mano que la sujetaba evitando su caída, había quedado a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara de Nagihiko, Rima no pudo evitar ponerse completamente roja, rayos nunca lo había visto de tan cerca, sus pestañas largas, sus ojos, sus labios era tan perfecto, pero en que estaba pensando. Rápidamente Rima se soltó de Nagihiko.

-Gracias- Le dijo escondiendo su sonrojo-

-De nada Rima-chan- Le dijo también un poco sonrojado.

-Etto… Ahora voy por el té, ya vengo-

-Esta bien- Le dijo con una habitual sonrisa-

Rima se fue caminando lo mas rápido posible hasta la cocina, rayos había estado tan cerca de el, de pronto vio una foto donde salían los chicos y en ella Nadeshiko, comenzó a fijarse en la foto, vaya si que eran iguales. Pero en que estaba pensando es obvio no, después de todo son gemelos, pero aquella vez en la casa de Amu fingió ser chica y lo hizo muy bien, podrá ser que, la ampolleta se prendió en Rima todo encajaba perfectamente, siempre había sospechado que escondía algo y ahora estaba segura y aprovechando que no estaban los demás, lo encararía directamente, ya no había duda nunca existió Nadeshiko siempre fue Nagihiko, pero lo que mas le dolía fue que le mintiera a Amu, no eso no se lo perdonaría, e iría ahora mismo a encararlo, aunque si lo pensaba mejor podría aprovecharse de la situación e idear un plan, no solo para que Amu se enterara, si no que también toda la escuela y de esa manera ponerlo en ridículo delante de todos y que su mentira quedara al descubierto. Una sonrisa malévola se posaba en los labios de Rima nadie le intentaba quitar el cariño de su mejor amiga y mucho menos le miente de una manera tan cruel.

Pero lo primero era idear un plan sin embargo no lo haría en la cocina, claro lo mas seguro era que el tonto de Nagihiko la interrumpiera, así que después de clases idearía su plan para hacer que se arrepintiera de meterse con Rima.

-Ya esta el té- Le dijo Rima

-Te ayudo ^^-

-No, gracias puedo sola-

Rima no lo podía evitar ahora que sabia la verdad le daba una rabia mirarlo a la cara, pero no, debía ser mas inteligente y esperar, después de todo la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

-Bueno hay que ver los detalles del festival escolar- Dijo el

-Claro, pero no deberíamos conversar eso con los demás-

-Creo que tienes razón después de todo solo somos tu y yo, aunque podríamos dejar ideas no crees Rima-chan-

-Eso creo-

De pronto una idea se vino a la mente de Rima, que mejor lugar para avergonzarlo que el festival escolar donde todos verán su sucia mentira, una sonrisa se poso sobre los labios de Rima.

Nagihiko se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Rima sonreía, después de todo tal vez ella estaba cambiando.

La tarde pasaba ya estaban por tocar las ultimas campanas para salir. Sin embargo a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido hace un rato, estuvo tan cerca de su rostro, la tomo de una manera tan delicada, Pero No! En que estaba pensando, no podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por ese animal, si ese perro, si un perro estúpido que no salía de su mente.

Ding Dong…

Tocaban las campanas para salir, al fin se podría ir y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Bueno ya es hora tengo que irme- Dijo Rima

-Si quieres te acompaño Rima-chan- Dijo Nagihiko amablemente

Pero que estaba diciendo ese perro, que quería acompañarla, le hervía la sangre a Rima por dios, le daban unas ganas de mandarle una patada en toda la cara pero no, debía controlarse un buen dicho decía ten a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos aun más. Así que fingiendo su mejor cara le respondió.

-Claro Nagihiko puedes acompañarme-

-Que bueno Rima-chan así no me sentiré tan solo-

Se noto un leve sonrojo en la cara de Rima.

-Igual yo- Dijo Rima

Salieron de la escuela y paso un largo rato antes de que alguno de los dos dijese algo, fue entonces cuando Nagihiko rompió el silencio.

-Entonces Rima-chan ¿Te has sentido cómoda en la escuela?-

-Si-

-Amu, es una amiga muy valiosa tienes que cuidarla mucho, a veces es muy despistada ¿Sabes?-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-

-Por nada sabes, solo digo que la cuides, por que a veces se mete en grandes problemas igual que tu-

-¿Yo?

-Claro Amu me conto- Riéndose

-Esa Amu es una bocona, le daré su merecido cuando la vea ¬¬-

-Como por ejemplo me dijo que eras un poco engreída cuando llegaste-

-Claro que no- Inflando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que ahora has cambiado mucho-

-¿En serio?- Sonrojándose

-Si, sabes eres una niña muy adorable- sonriendo

-Pero que estas diciendo- Sonrojándose aun más

-Es cierto solo mira como te sonrojas-

-Tu… perro idiota!- Un poco molesta

-¿Perro? Vaya, así que eso es lo crees que soy, entonces debo ser uno muy fiel- Tomando su mano

-Que… q…haces .- Un poco confusa

-Caíste- Riendo a carcajadas

-Se acabo me voy sola a casa- Dijo Molesta

-No te enojes Rima, solo estaba jugando- Poniendo una sonrisa

-Si bueno como sea-

-Bueno Rima ya llegamos a tu hogar-

-Ahhh… si cierto-

-El tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno se divierte-

-Eso creo-

Vaya en serio se había podido divertir con ese perro, aunque en verdad el tiempo se había pasado volando, pero ese no es el punto, no debía bajar la guardia con el enemigo.

-Bueno Nagihiko adiós- Poniendo una sonrisa algo falsa

-Adios Rima, pero no hace falta que pongas esas caras tan falsas, yo me doy cuenta de que no te agrado- Poniendo una sonrisa algo triste

-Si te soy sincera, no me agradas tanto, pero si te sirve de consuelo me empiezas a caer mejor-

-Entiendo, pero esta bien Rima, me ganare tu afecto, aunque sea de a poco, me convertiré en tu amigo-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, adiós cuidate- Ya harta de tanta explicación

-Espera- Le dijo

Fue entonces cuando la sujeto de su muñeca suavemente, y girándola levemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios Rima-chan, nos vemos mañana- Y se fue corriendo

Que fue eso? Se decía Rima. Sus mejillas ardían y no se podía mover, la había besado, aunque fuera en la mejilla y lo peor de todo es que a Rima no le desagrado el calido contacto de los labios de Nagihiko en su rostro, algo dentro de Rima había cambiado, pero sabia que esto no podía ser bueno.

**¿Bueno que tal les ha parecido? Es mi primer Fic asi que ustedes me diran, se apreciaría si me dieran sugerencias, y claro si les ha gustado. Bueno me despido, besos Byeeee.**


End file.
